FREAKY FRIDAY: PARIS AND ACHILLES SWITCH BODIES
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: aka Paris Vs AChilles. Like freaky friday, Paris and Achilles switch bodies. Paris was with Helen, you put the soldeir that can't say no and the most beautiful women togethor and then Paris and his cousin. AHHH ok PLEASE R


Explanation: Paris and Achilles are going to switch bodies!

Paris in Achilles' body and Achilles in Paris'.

(Whoosh) is when they switch.

* * *

Do not own anything to do with troy and have adapted this idea from Freaky Friday but have made it my own. The timeline is mine!

HA!

* * *

Paris leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife Helen, in the fire-lit room. They lay on the bed together.

**TENT**

Achilles rolled over onto Bresies kissing her roughly. He moved his hands against her stomach lovingly.

**WHOOSH**

* * *

**ROOM**

Achilles' (In Paris' Body) felt Bresies touch become gentler. He opened his eyes to the beautiful face of Helen. He looked around the room slowly, taking in everything, wait, why was he here and where was Bresies? It was a Lovely room, compared to his tent, Helen stared at him lovingly and brushed his dark brown curl aside, he looked into her beautiful eyes, wait dark brown curl? He examined himself, WHY WAS HE SOMEONE ELSE? And why was this person naked? Where was he? Who was he?

"Paris, is something wrong?" That answered everything; he was Paris, husband of gorgeous Helen.

"No, not at all" he answered in Paris' voice, he smirked; why not take advantage of being with the most beautiful woman of all time? Not to mention, in her husband's body? Which was worse than Achilles'.

* * *

**TENT**

Paris opened his eyes; it took amount before he adjusted to the dark light. He glanced around, after immediately ceasing his long kiss with Bresies. He's kissed her before, but not like that, the way he kissed Helen. Why was he kissing Bresies? Where did Helen go? He was really confused, and he was naked, at least, he was when he was in his room.

"Bresies?" Ok, what happened to his voice, it was different! He looked around the tent, Greek Armour hung to the side. Was he in a Greek tent? No, bresies wouldn't be in a Greek tent.

"Yes Achilles?" She asked as she gazed into his pretty blue eyes. Paris moved so he wasn't still laying on her.

"Achilles?" He yelled, suddenly standing up, as the name registered in his brain. The sarong dropped, Bresies didn't mind. As Paris glanced down, he realized he was someone else. With disgust, envy and as least contact as possible he wrapped the sarong around 'his' waist. This can't happen now; he thought to himself, he has to fight Menelaus tomorrow! How did it happen? Were the god's cursing him? Or Achilles, for bedding a virgin servant of the gods (Bresies) Was Achilles in his body, wait then Achilles would be with...HELEN! He clenched his fist.

"Achilles, do you love me?" Bresies asked looking up into his sky-blue eyes. Paris couldn't answer, he didn't know how Achilles felt and he didn't want to hurt his cousin.

* * *

**ROOM**

He leaned into kiss her, how could he pass up the chance with being with Helen? The most beautiful women in all the worlds? She chuckled and kissed him. Helen cuddled to his naked body under the covers. Achilles smiled in content, he got what he wanted. He had one hell of a night that night.

* * *

**TENT**

"Do you? Your taking while to answer Achilles!"

"I don't know! Bresies! I just don't know, how he, I mean I feel right now, I'm sorry" Bresies burst into tears. He couldn't stand to see his cousin like this.

"Wait, Bresies, please, don't cry. I love you. I do," He said, hoping Achilles really did, or else he was dead.

"You do?" She said, wiping her tears away and looking into his eyes.

"Yes" he said with difficulty.

"Come, sleep, tomorrow, Will you let me see Paris fight? He his my cousin and I love him."

"Sure, you can see him fight."

"Come, lay down. Achilles. Come. You're leaving soon. Aren't you? The war will hopefully be over tomorrow and your leaving, unless you meant what you said—" she trailed off.

"About, what?" He asked nervously.

"About taking me to Greece with you. Starting a family. Please. You meant it didn't you?"

" I guess"

"Ugh" she turned away from him angrily.

* * *

**ROOM**

Achilles pulled Helen close. 'Paris' was stronger than usual. Something wasn't right.

"Paris, Stop" She was in pain. He held her too tightly, among other things.

"Yes?" he said annoyed. Pulling her even closer and with even more force.

"Your not," she paused, finding the right word "gentle, it's not love, it's sex."

"What's wrong with that?" She gasped. This was not like Paris. "Don't you like the change?" He kissed her very roughly.

"NO!" tears poured out of her. She tried to get away or cover herself with the covers, but it was no use, he was too strong. "You've changed" she said between sobs.

He kissed her neck as gently as he could. Paris must have been a weakling.

"It's as if you're someone else!" She screamed. He wiped her tears away. And looked into her eyes. His brown eyes flashed light blue for an instant. She gasped. She only had heard of eyes that Blue.

"ACHILLES!" She yelled.

* * *

yay hoped you like it. i guess. lots of cheating and such. but diffrent please R&R 


End file.
